


touch

by sunshineyugs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, cuddle sanctuary, johnny is a professional cuddler, taeyong cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineyugs/pseuds/sunshineyugs
Summary: taeyong goes to the cuddle sanctuary





	touch

if he was being honest, taeyong did not want to do this. doyoung set this whole thing up. the younger, a long time friend who now lives with his boyfriend, jaehyun, 200 miles from taeyong. doyoung organized this whole thing for taeyong, and paid for it too. taeyong couldn’t just let his money go to waste, so he kind of has to do this. 

taeyong steps out of his car, checking his phone to see if he’s at the right address. sadly, he is. taeyong walks to the entrance, nervousness crawling through his body. he opens the door and is meet with a comforting scent, like the smell of the sugar cookies doyoung used to make for him. an older lady pops up from behind the counter, greeting him with a warm smile. 

“hi darling, welcome to the cuddle sanctuary!”

“oh, uh, hi.” taeyong stutters.

“do you have an appointment with us today?” the lady asks, her smile never leaving her face.

“um, yeah. my friend set one up for me.” taeyong replies.

“alright, sweetie, what’s your name?” the lady looks down at her computer.

“lee taeyong.” 

“oh, perfect! right here!” she clicks things on her computer, “your professional cuddler today will be johnny.”

johnny? he’s being cuddled by a man? taeyong isn’t sure how he feels about that. he knows that he’s gay, but he thought he was going to be cuddled by a girl. 

“ok honey, just follow me to the back and we’ll get everything set up.” the lady says. taeyong nods and follows her through a hallway. the walls are a light gray, decorated with many pictures and paintings, giving it a home-y feel. the lady stops in front of a door, looking back at taeyong.

“johnny’s one of our best professionals here.” she states. taeyong acknowledges her with a hesitant smile as she leads him into the room. the room looks exactly like a bedroom, with a large bed in the center, a couch against the wall, and a desk in the corner. 

“alright, well johnny is just getting the paperwork, he’ll be here any minute now.” she smiles and walks towards the door, “have a good session!”

the door shuts, leaving taeyong feeling anxious. he doesn’t know what to do. taeyong just stands in the center of the room for what feels like forever, until a gentle knock echoes through the room. taeyong sucks in a breath, panicking as the door opens. oh god, what did doyoung get him into?

“hey, it’s okay,” taeyong hears a man’s voice say, he looks up, seeing a man, most likely johnny, looking at him. shit, he’s hot. 

“i-uh, sorry. i’m, um, not r-really good with, uh, strangers.” taeyong stutters, face turning red. 

“hey, don’t worry. i’m johnny, what’s your name?” he asks, looking at taeyong.

“taeyong,” he answers, voice barely above a whisper.

“hi taeyong. see, we’re not strangers anymore!” johnny exclaims, a smile streching across his face. at that, taeyong can’t help but smile too. johnny is really cute. 

“okay taeyong, have you been here before?” taeyong shakes his head. “alright, so i just have some paperwork you need to fill out and while you fill it out, i’ll fill you in the cuddle sanctuary and how it works.” taeyong nods and takes the papers from johnny. 

“so basically, you decide everything that happens. we have a paper with cuddling positions that we can do, or if you have any other suggestions we can do that too. everything that we do here is non-sexual, if either of us do get aroused, that is completely okay, we can just change positions.” taeyong blushes, keeping his face down towards the papers as johnny continues, “we can either start with compainioning, or go straight to cuddling, whatever you decide.” 

taeyong looks up with the papers in his hand, giving them to johnny, who places them in a folder on the desk beside the bed. “um, what’s companioning?” taeyong asks.

“it’s like getting more comfortable with each other. we can sit on the bed, or the couch, even the floor if you want too, and just talk. we don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.” johnny explains.

“okay, um, we can go on the bed.” taeyong blushes, following johnny to the bed. johnny sits on one side, with his back against the bed frame, and taeyong follows. 

“do you want to hold hands?” johnny asks. hold hands? does he want to hold hands with johnny? 

“o-ok,” taeyong stutters. johnny laces his fingers with taeyong’s, which taeyong thinks actually feels sort of nice. 

“do you want to talk?” johnny asks. taeyong thinks for a second, before nodding his head. if he’s going to be cuddling with johnny, he might as well talk to him.

“would you like me to tell you about myself?” johnny asks. taeyong nods, keeping his gaze at his feet. “ok well, my name is johnny, obviously, i’m 23 years old, hmm let’s see, i have two dogs, named linguine and charles, i-“

“wait, your dog’s are named linguine and charles?” taeyong giggles.

“yes, those names fit them.” johnny laughs. “linguine is a pitbull-bulldog mix, and charles is a teacup golden doodle. i adopted the both of them and they’re best friends.” he tells taeyong.

“that’s so cute,” taeyong giggles, “i have a cat.”

“what’s it’s name?” johnny asks.

“fluffy,” taeyong mumbles.

“oh, so you’re making fun of me for my dogs names, but you named your cat fluffy?” johnny laughs.

“hey, she’s actually really fluffy! the name fits her.” taeyong replies, copying what johnny said earlier. johnny rolls his eyes, chuckling at taeyong. johnny asks to move closer to taeyong, to which taeyong agrees, leaving only inches between them. taeyong is beginning to think this isn’t so bad. it kind of feels like he’s known johnny for a long time.

“so, what do you do, taeyong?” johnny asks. 

“oh, um, i’m going to college to become a fashion designer. you probably can’t tell from my current outfit, though.” taeyong chuckles, motioning towards his black t-shirt and gray joggers. 

“well, i mean you’re dressed for the occasion,” johnny laughs, “who would want to cuddle someone while wearing like jeans or something.” 

“yeah, i guess you’re right” taeyong giggles, feeling more comfortable with johnny. they sit in silence, but a comforting silence, taeyong thinks, looking down at his and johnny’s intertwined fingers. he actually kind of wants to cuddle with johnny. he feels as if he is safe and johnny won’t judge him. 

“um, johnny?” taeyong quietly speaks up. johnny hums, looking up at taeyong. “we can, like, cuddle? now,” taeyong says hesitantly. johnny smiles at taeyong’s nervousness, finding the blonde cute. 

“yeah, of course,” johnny reaches over to the desk, grabbing a sheet of laminated paper. “these are some positions we can do, if you like any of these.” johnny hands taeyong the paper. taeyong looks over the paper, feeling many of these are a little to intimate for people who have just met, although it feels like taeyong has known johnny forever. taeyong’s decides on a position and points to it, “could we do this one?” he asks, shyly. 

“of course, which person would you like to be?” he asks, taeyong points to which person and gives the paper to johnny who places it back on the desk. taeyong sits up, allowing johnny to maneuver into the position. johnny moves to the center of the bed, sitting his back against the pillows so he’s not laying down, but not sitting straight up. he spreads his legs a little, allowing enough room for taeyong to crawl between. taeyong moves to in between johnny’s legs, so that his is back against johnny’s chest. 

“ok, taeyong, can i put my arms around you?” johnny asks. taeyong nods, settling into johnny’s chest. johnny snakes his arms around taeyong’s waist, holding their bodies close together. 

“you can lay your head on my chest if you would like to.” johnny tells taeyong. 

taeyong let’s his head drop, laying on johnny’s chest. johnny bends his knees, making taeyong feel secure. johnny is quite a bit bigger than taeyong, which adds to taeyong's comfort and feeling of safety. this is so nice, taeyong thinks, because when was the last time he’s had this? felt this secure? being honest, taeyong has never had this. even when he was a kid, his parents never comforted him. they sent him to school telling him to get good grades or they would kick him out. and as soon as he was 18, they did. taeyong’s eyes begin to water, thinking about his parents always did that to him. he shuts his eyes in attempt to stop the tears, but one rolls down his cheek, landing on johnny’s shirt.

“hey, taeyong, you okay?” johnny asks, voice comforting. taeyong nods, as another tear escapes his eye. 

“can i touch your hair?” johnny asks. taeyong’s nods into his chest. johnny unwraps one arm from around taeyong, bringing it up to taeyong’s blonde hair, stroking his fingers through it. the action causes more tears to fall.

“i’m sorry,” taeyong apologizes, because why is he being like this? “i’ve just never really had this.” taeyong cries.

“it’s completely okay,” johnny continues to card his fingers through taeyong’s shirt as he cries. “you’re touch deprived,” johnny states.

“what?” taeyong looks up at johnny, tears in his eyes, and johnny’s heart just about breaks because of the blonde haired man in front of him.

“it means you’ve barely had any physical contact with other people. human touch is actually vital to emotional and psychological growth in people.” johnny explains, hugging taeyong a little tighter. 

“johnny, c-can i turn around?” taeyong asks, looking up at johnny. johnny nods and releases his hold on taeyong, allowing him to switch positions. taeyong turns around so him and johnny are now facing each other. taeyong wraps his legs around johnny’s body as johnny wrap his arms around taeyong’s lithe body. taeyong let’s his head fall in the spot between johnny’s shoulder and chest. johnny leans back against the bed frame and taeyong wraps his arms around johnny’s neck. 

“i’m sorry, i got tears on your shirt,” taeyong sniffles. 

“it’s okay,” johnny chuckles, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through taeyong’s hair. taeyong sighs, able to hear johnny’s heartbeat with his head on his chest. johnny smiles at taeyong, something stirring in his chest for the blonde. he can feel taeyong’s breathing even out, realizing he has fallen asleep. johnny stares at taeyong, bringing his hand up to wipe the remaining tears off of taeyong’s face. god, he is beautiful. 

~

“hey, taeyong,” johnny softly says, waking taeyong up. taeyong stirs, slowly opening his eyes. he hums against johnny’s chest. “our hour is almost up, you have to wake up now,” johnny states, feeling a little upset. taeyong whines, rubbing his face into johnny’s chest, to which johnny internally coos at because how could this boy get any cuter? 

taeyong slowly sits up, sighing at the loss of warmth. it was literally only 30 minutes, but that was one of the best sleeps taeyong has had in a while. he looks at johnny, taking in his attractiveness for a second. 

“thank you, johnny.” taeyong whispers quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks. johnny’s looks down at him with a smile on his face that makes taeyong feel things.

“it really was my pleasure,” johnny brushes some of taeyong’s hair out ornaments his face. 

“i don’t want to leave,” taeyong frowns, slowly standing up from the bed.

“if we’re being honest, i don’t want you to leave.” johnny chuckles. taeyong smiles as a blush rises to his cheeks.

“maybe i should give you my phone number, you know, just for business purposes, in case you want another session.” johnny smirks.

“oh, yeah, just to schedule another session.i think that’s a good idea.” taeyong giggles, handing his phone to the black haired man. he types in his phone number and gives taeyong his phone back. taeyong walks toward the door with johnny following. before he leaves, taeyong turns around to johnny and wraps his arms around him. 

“seriously, johnny, thank you. that was really nice.” taeyong says. johnny wraps his arms around taeyong and squeezes him. 

“you’re very welcome. once again, it was my pleasure.” taeyong smiles and walks towards where he came in, leaving johnny standing in the room, smiling like a doofus.

so maybe taeyong should thank doyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank u for reading!! if u wanna follow me on tumblr i just made an account it’s @sunshineyong


End file.
